wootfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Trackwoot Discussion
* trackwoot.com - (MA - new) -- Ajax Tracker. Shell script backend avoiding more than one cache refresh. Compares your last request and only sends you data you need. Full woot item archive. Also how does one get their tracker tested to get added to the stable trackers? Mine would be considered stable. :Impressive site, the archive is nicely implemented and the related items (although theoretically useless due to woot's one item a day nature) are a nice touch. My only concern about the site was sparked by the discussion link. Woot's RSS feed doesn't say how many comments are posted, that information is only available from the index (default.aspx) and yet your site has that piece of information. If your data is retrieved from the index I would be hesitant to add it to the list of woot-off checkers due to woot's suggested guidelines for checkers (found here) ::I retrieve most of my data from the rss. During NON-wootoffs my checker is set to watch comments and during woot-offs it only hits the comments afterward via the blog. If it would be better that it not gather comments at all until the item is gone that would be a simple fix. I finished most of my data mining of woot.com tonight and officially have all of the item's description text. Glad you are liking the work. Additionally I will be happy to make a few changes if necessicary. Additionally I have archived all of the images onto my server as to not load their's. We are also able to list interesting facts like how many of these have been sold, when the last was sold, how many times it has been posted, bought one, two, three info, etc. =) :::Does that mean you hit woot's website 3 times? Once for the comments from the index, once for the RSS, and once for the blog? Also I read your post on the woot forums and I would suggest upping the cache interval during a woot-off. Woot has said the RSS is updated every 30 seconds so hitting every 5 seconds is 4-5 requests too many. Sorry if I seem too critical, just trying to get some info first. -- Darkstar 15:43, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Not at all. It is very good that you are making sure I meet standards. -- During Non-Woot! Off: I hit the rss every 90 seconds. Every 4 rss hits I give the home page a look over. When an item sells out I hit the blog once to get all the final stats. -- During a Woot! Off: I hit the rss every 20 (now) seconds -- it was 15. I reload the info on my page every 5 sorry for the confusion. When an item sells out I hit the blog once to get all the final stats (probably will be set to wait until a woot off is over and then get the information). Does that make more sense? =) :I'm very impressed. You seem to have thought of everything. I think you have a winning combination on your hands. If you don't mind my asking, what languages is it written in? Your checker encompasses quite possibly everything most users look for during and after a woot!-off. I may consider doing the item database thing myself. I'll add your checker to the list. -- Darkstar 03:49, 8 April 2007 (UTC) It is mostly based in PHP. You would be welcome to look at the code next week when it is in a stable mode. This weekend I kind of tore it apart. Thank you for your input. =) Just curious. How _exactly_ do I get moved up to the stable woot checker? Is there someone who tests this? :you're not listed as stable, just the general woot-checker section. I know what you mean about messing with the code though. Every woot-off I have problems because an unforseen bug comes around or my server ends up spazzing out. This time it should work without a hitch though. I haven't made major changes and my server's configuration should be right this time...let's hope -- Darkstar 06:17, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Hello. This is Nick from Track Woot and I wanted to ask that we be moved to stable trackers. We've been around for a solid 5 months with minimal downtime. We also have been optimizing out features and unlike some trackers have kept up by the day. If we cannot be moved to the stable trackers perhaps we can be at least moved up in the list, the rule IS supposed to be that people add their site to the bottom and with how many sites there are above our's I'm wondering if anyone has been following that. I don't mean to complain but we all put in a lot of hard work and we should respect one another. =) Thanks. Nick